Your Hero
by SailorCheesy
Summary: Haruhi is kidnapped while at the host club, and the kidnapper is asking for ten thousand dollars to get her back. Will Tamaki come to her rescue in time? One-shot. HaruXTama. I do not own OHSHC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone... This is just a short story... There is violence... **

* * *

Haruhi was sitting across from a giggling, blonde, curly-haired, blue-eyed girl with pale, milky skin, and smiling, then reaching for an ocean-blue teacup and taking a sip from it.

The girl across from her smiles and follows in suit, her blue eyes staring intently into Haruhi's amber ones. The girl then sets the cup down, wipes her mouth delicately, and opens her mouth.

"Haruhi-senpai I—"

Suddenly, all the lights turn off. A plate crashes to the floor, and the girl reaches forward to cling to Haruhi, her eyes wide with fear, but pulls back as an ear-splitting scream pierces the silence. Undeniably, it was Haruhi's voice.

"HARUHI!" Someone yells, charging forward to the table the girl was at.

The lights come on, revealing an empty chair where Haruhi sat.

Tamaki, hands trembling, grabs the startled blonde girl by her shoulders and screams, "WHERE IS HARUHI?!"

"I-I don't k-know, T-Tamaki-senpai!" The girl replies, tears springing to her eyes.

Tamaki starts pacing, tears springing to his eyes, thoughts racing around his brain as he tries to think up a good plan. He spends the next twenty minutes crying, yelling, and kicking all the girls out of music room number three rather rudely.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Tamaki yells, and all of the hosts nod, immediately starting to huddle together to make a plan.

All except one. Kyouya, who is currently looking at his phone, his usually calm face replaced by a look of horror. "I know where she is." He says, his glasses slightly slanted, he walks over and hands the phone to Tamaki with shaky hands.

On the screen is a picture of Haruhi, encased in some kind of glass box. She's crying, her fists bloody and some of the glass stained red from where she pounded on it. Her mouth is open, as if she's screaming, and there's water up to her ankles.

Underneath the picture is a text message, sent from an unknown person, with the words _we have Haruhi in our possession. For every ten minutes you waste, we'll fill the box up more. Bring ten thousand dollars to the abandoned warehouse if you want him back safely. _

"No." Tamaki says, dropping the phone to the floor, his body shaking with rage and fear at the sight. "We have to go there. Now." He says, a fresh batch of tears flooding down his cheeks.

"Tamaki, you don't have ten thousand dollars!" Hikaru says, his eyes wide, he starts pulling all the money out of his pockets desperately, throwing it onto the table.

"I'll give them my amulet!" Tamaki screams, "It's worth more than ten thousand dollars!" He reaches under his white, silk shirt and pulls out a giant violet amulet.

And with that, he runs out of the room, all of the hosts charging after him.

* * *

In another half hour, they finally get there. Tamaki, who is sobbing and furious, was shouting out the window for all of the "IDIOTIC DRIVERS" to move out "OF THE DAMN WAY, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

Finally, though, they made it to the warehouse, all of them—even Kyouya and Mori—having shed at least one tear, and all of them with identical expressions of horror and worry on their handsome faces.

Before the car has even stopped, Tamaki has jumped out of it, running at full speed and kicking down the door to the warehouse.

Honey, wiping his eyes, jumps out of the car, Mori following.

Hikaru and Kaoru join hands, peck each other's cheeks lightly, and run inside the run down building.

Kyouya runs in immediately after, clutching something in one of his pockets.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yells, even more tears springing to his eyes at sight of the girl.

The box is almost all the way full—her feet are lifted off the bottom of the glass prison, her face is pressed against the top, where there are two holes, one having a tube that is putting water into the box, and the other left open—presumably so she could breathe.

He face is ghostly pale, and she thrashes in the water, spinning herself around, her brown eyes wide with worry and fear, blood still flowing from her knuckles and into the clear water, her blue jacket and pant legs rising towards the surface of the air. She gasps, tears still flowing down her cheeks at the sight of the boys.

A man in all black, including a mask, steps out from the shadows, holding a remote with only two buttons on it in his hand. He presses one button, and the water stops, right before filling up all the way, and leaving barely a centimeter of air. Haruhi thrashes, gasping, her face presses against the glass top, sucking in breaths.

Tamaki grits his teeth. He hates seeing Haruhi see weak. She is a strong, independent young woman. And now—this man had hurt her.

Hurt a beautiful, cute, intelligent, independent, strong young woman. The woman he loved.

And the were going to pay.

"I'm not surprised to see you here." The man says in a gravely voice that obviously isn't his natural one.

"I have what you want." Tamaki says, showing the man the amulet, "Now let Haruhi go!"

"Of course, of course. But give me the amulet first." The man says, and Tamaki knows he's smiling beneath his mask.

Suddenly, a loud BANG rings throughout the room, and Haruhi screams as the glass shatters and the water floods out of the box and onto the floor.

Tamaki rushes forward, dropping to his knees beside a dripping wet heap of Haruhi, who s couching and gasping for breath, lying on the concrete face down, her shaking hands clutching her stomach, shivering, and sobs wracking her body.

Another BANG and someone falls to the floor.

Tamaki doesn't notice, just grabs Haruhi into his arms, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face in her brown hair, shaking as he sobs and shivering from how cold she is.

"Haruhi." He whispers over and over again, rocking back and forth, opening his violet eyes and cupping her face in his hands.

She lets out a shrill cry and jerks away, keeping her face out of his view.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki says worriedly, grabbing her chin and forcing her face upward. He gasps. Tiny pieces of glass are stuck in her face, making blood run down her cheeks. "H-Haruhi!" He cries, reaching out, he carefully takes one and pulls it out, cringing at her sharp intake of breath and small sobs.

He slowly takes all the glass from her face, then pulls off his coat and wipes away the blood.

"T-T-Tamaki..." Haruhi says slowly, still shaking.

"Haruhi, oh, Haruhi, I was so worried... I'm so sorry... I love you so much... W-when I saw what they were doing to you, I... I... I was willing to do anything to get you back... I'm so sorry I let this happen."

"I-I love you t-too, Tamaki." Haruhi says, burying her face into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, a reviewer said I didn't have enough of Tamaki's thoughts and things in this, so I decided to do another chapter, this time centered around him and his thoughts, and more of what happened at the host club while Haruhi was gone. **

**I might do another chapter focusing on Haruhi and her reactions, thoughts, etc..**

**I hope you like it! **

* * *

Tamaki's violet eyes scan through the area, soon landing on the wonderful light in his life, Haruhi.

She's sitting across from a girl, whose blonde, and is not _nearly_ pretty, or worthy enough, to be sitting, smiling, giggling, and blushing over at Haruhi.

Tamaki glares. Haruhi, even if she doesn't know it, is his, and his alone. Nobody else should even be _near_ her.

The girl opens her mouth, and starts talking, when suddenly, the lights go out. A girl immediately clings to the blonde man's arm, whispering "Tamaki-senpai?"

Something shatters, and a loud scream echoes throughout the room. Tamaki strains his eyes, searching the darkness, straining his ears to hear something.

Immediately, Tamaki jumps from his seat, prying the girl's hands from his arm, and crying out "HARUHI!" as he runs to the table she was at, worry and panic setting in, making his heart feel heavy.

The lights suddenly come on.

Immediately, Tamaki's eyes widen in horror. Haruhi isn't in the chair. _Haruhi isn't in the chair. _He stares at the empty seat, then his eyes move to the girl.

"WHERE IS HARUHI?!" He cries desperately, grabbing the girl, dread, worry, panic, confusion, and hatred sink out of his eyes in the form of crystal-clear tears.

The girl replies, but Tamaki barely hears it. He _knows_ the girl won't have any idea. He _knows _that nobody has any idea. Haruhi was _gone. _Obviously forcefully taken, judging by the shattered teacup and the ear-shattering scream she had let out.

Tamaki can feel himself shaking. Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi. The only thought in his head that made any sense was that _Haruhi was in danger. _And someone had to find her. She would never be able to fight back—she was much too small, no matter what anyone said.

"Get out!" He yells at all the girls, starting to grabs wrists and pull them out.

They shouldn't be here; pretending they're worried about Haruhi...

As soon as all the girls are out of the room, he breaks down into a fit of sobs on the floor, burying his face in his hands.

Haruhi was somewhere unknown, and he could do nothing about it. He was utterly helpless. Even Honey-senpai's karate skills couldn't help.

"Kyouya! Please, tell me you can do something!" Tamaki cries, standing up, he grabs a vase, very similar to the one Haruhi had broken so long ago, and kicks it. It shatters, splaying glass everywhere.

Hikaru cries out, moving in front of Kaoru to shield him from the flying glass. Kyouya side-steps behind a wall. Honey grabs Mori and pulls him under a table. Tamaki breathes out angrily.

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Tamaki screams, and all of the hosts come out from their hiding places, scared that if they don't he'll kick a vase at them—not that they couldn't dodge other shattering objects, of course.

They all duck low enough for Honey to hear, their heads pressed together, and start whispering.

Tamaki, in a panicked frenzy, is speaking much to fast for anyone to understand a word of what he's saying. They only catch snippets, like, "Haruhi—danger—bad—find her."

Suddenly, Kyouya speaks, making the hosts realize he wasn't in the huddle.

"I know where she is."

Tamaki turns around, a relieved smile on his face, which quickly slips off at Kyouya's horrified expression.

Kyouya hands Tamaki his cell phone with shaky hands.

Tamaki's eyes widen immediately. He can barely comprehend what the picture means, because of all the thoughts running through his head. "No." He reads the message, and his entire body begins to shake. His mind races with all of the things he could give them.

"We need to go there. Now." He says.

"Tamaki, you don't have ten thousand dollars!" Hikaru says, throwing his money onto the table. Tamaki may not have ten thousand dollars on him at the moment, though he most certainly has it, but maybe if they all pool their money...

"I'll give them my amulet! It's worth more than ten thousand dollars!"

And he runs out of the room.


End file.
